Blood Red Uchiha Dragon
by Forgotten Silver Angel
Summary: A young girl taken from a family and given to another, both soon destroyed, A brother that has no one to turn to and a brother who hides an unknown sibling. Soon the Family's are smashed togeather and leads to a family that holds them all.
1. Intro

Blood Red Uchiha Dragon -Chapter 1, Prolog!!

Yea, so i'm starting this as a summer project. i am open to any and all idea. so please let me know what you think

that means Review

* * *

"My wife was RAPED!!!!" yelled a very angry Uchiha head, ""AND she is pregnant with the rapist child!!"

The kage tried in vain to calm down a very angry Uchiha; we all know those are scary.

"What am I supposed to do with this child; it will only dirty our bloodlines!!"

"Calm down Uchiha, give the child to me, my girl is also pregnant and will be glad to take on another baby in need of a mother", said a particularly blond Hokage with a goofy grin on his face, "We will have all the paper work done before hand so when the child is born it will automatically be known as mine and you won't have to worry about the kid for years till the kid becomes a ninja."

Uchiha, as much as he was against it agreed to this deal.

(6 1/2 months latter)

A bundle in a blue blanket with the Uchiha symbol on it was placed into the hands of the Hokage by an anbu. The kage opened the bundle to see a baby girl. The kage took the child home with him.

When he entered his house, the smell of cookies greeted him in the child in his arms, "Sexy, guess what, the baby's here," he said as sweetly as he could, "Guess what 'it's a girl'!!"A beautiful red-haired woman with a slight baby bump came out of the kitchen and kissed the blonde on the check. "O!!! What a sweet little girl, what should we call her Minto?" the read head said as she took the baby out of his arms.

"Well love, I have always liked the name Tenten."

"Tenten it is then," she said as she rocked the baby back and forth, "Do you think she will like it?"

(2 ½ months latter)

"Sir, the Hokage has fallen. He took the demon with him. This child now contains it," said a man with a bird mask. In one are rested a new born child, and in his other a slightly older baby, but not by much. "The boy is the demon now. The girl is his sister."

* * *

Well now you read it, So REVIEW!!!! you have to review for another chapter anyway


	2. Sister?

Hello everyone, I got chapter two up!!

* * *

Tenten woke up to the sound of her alarm clock on a Sunday morning, nothing too interesting planed for the day. She got up and brushed her teeth, washed her face, put her hair up in twin buns and went to go collect her weapons from around her house. She was just about to grab her katana form its place on the wall when she noticed a big fat orange circle around to day. Tenten's mouth fell opened as she mouthed the words, "He comes home today."

She grabbed the katana and ran out the door. Usually Tenten trains in the forest, more targets to hit, but today she decided she would practice her endurance by running around the walls of the village, so that way she could see him coming. It had been three long years since she last saw him and Tenten couldn't believe that he was coming home today. He hadn't written her in years. It would be great to see how he had grown. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't written her in so long.

Yet maybe it was like when they were younger, the kept how well they know each other a secret form everyone because he worried people might try to hurt her if they knew.

Around noon Tenten saw him. His blonde hair was visible in the sunlight for miles around. He still wore his orange jumpsuit, no matter what the weather. Using the technique she learned after he had left, she shu-shuned behind him. From behind she jumped up onto his back with a goofy smile on her face, just like the man from her memory.

Naruto turned around, surprised by a sudden attachment to his body. The first thing he saw was a pair of green eyes. "Tenten!" he said with shock, his mind racing miles per hour. He hadn't written her in years, he had actually kinda forgotten about her. How was he supposed to explain to someone who has been with him since day one, why he didn't expect to see her today. For ninja's sake she was his sister. He should have kept in touch, but what should he do.

With all the work he had done, getting stronger, peeping on girls, running away with Purvey Sage, and seeing all the new places he had forgotten all about his big sister, no one knew they were siblings. Hell Baa-chan might not even know. If something had happened to him no one would have known to tell her. He knows what it's like to be the last to know of things that you should have been the first. It hurts it really does.

When Naruto finely came back to reality, Purvey Sage was staring at them with a funny look on his face. Like he was confused and didn't know what to say. Naruto looked down and noticed him and Tenten-Ni-Chan where still hugging. Automatically he let go and gave Tenten a look. Tenten so used to the look took off to let him sort out what just happened with the Toad sage.

Jiraiya looked down at his sun kissed companion with a smile that said tell me everything, "So kid, whose the," Jiraiya paused and looked after the direction the exotic looking ninja went with a look of longing and interest on his face, "babe?"

At first Naruto looked like he was ready to answer. When Jiraiya got the look he always gets before he starts peeping on a particular girl and he also called her a babe. "No way in hell I'm telling you shit you dirty old man." Shouted a very angry blond ninja, "If you go near her I swear I will kill you, you understand."

Jiraiya was rather shocked by the blonds response, "OHH! Is it my pupil has finally found himself a lady friend."

"No I don't like her like that you disgusting old man; just promise me you will stay away from her!!"

"Alright kid," Jiraiya said as he crossed his hands, "But only if you tell me why you care so much about her."

Naruto calmed down, and looked his teacher in the eye, "Jiraiya you can't ever tell anyone this, you understand." The old man nodded his head, suddenly realizing how series Naruto is. Leaning in to the sage's ear, he told him. Jiraiya's mouth dropped open. Only one thing was going through Jiraiya's mind right now, 'that is my teacher's daughter?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Jiraiya was confused the hole way thorough the city, up in till Baa-chan through a book or two at him for ignoring her. "Naruto, what the hell is wrong with Jiraiya?"

"Tsunade, did you know Naruto had a sister?" asked the Toad sage to the Slug Princess. Tsunade had been drinking a cup of sake at the time; spit it out into Jiraiya's face. "What the hell, I personally knew his father Jiraiya, and you did too, he would have told us if his girl was pregnant again."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade with a serious look in his eye, "Baa-chan I have a sister, maybe not by blood, but mom and dad adopted her the day she was born. Mom was six months pregnant with me at the time. They explained everything to us in this letter. This one is addressed to Jiraiya, so we never opened it."

Tsunade reached out her hand for the letter but Jiraiya beat her too it. In a swift smooth movement he opened the letter and started to read.

_Jiraiya, my dear friend and teacher. If you are reading this then I and __Kushina are both dead. In case you haven't noticed we have our two beautiful children to pass on our legacy, Tenten, our little angel, and Naruto, I don't know why Kushina is so bent on calling our next child fish cakes…. Tenten is our adopted child, well that's noticeable; she doesn't look like me and Kushina. She is actually the first __daughter of the Uchiha main house. I know what the hell am I doing raising a Uchiha kid, well you see her mother was raped and Uchiha-pain in the ass-sama didn't want the kid so I agreed to take her home with me and raise her as my own. She doesn't know that she is an Uchiha and we don't plan on telling her until she activates her Sharingan activates. This shouldn't happen until she is about when she turns 16. They put a seal on her that will last till she is about that age. Naruto, man I wonder if Naruto will be a girl or boy, will be the only genetic proof that Kushina and I were together though. _

_Even though not many people know about me and Kushina, let alone our kids, I would like you to take care of them if something happens to us. You and Tsunade I mean, I could always see you to winding up in some crazy family deal and then I figured hey why not my family, since hey you helped me grow up why not my kids. So please Jiraiya take care of our family for us. _

_Minto and Kushina_

Jiraiya stood for several moments, somehow shocked but what he had just learned. Minto really did have 2 kids. A boy and a girl. An according to this letter he was supposed to be taking care of them all this time, him and Tsunade. Yet they had only thought of Naruto…. Hell come to think of it why didn't they know he had a sister. "Naruto." Naruto looked up from the floor to look at his teacher. "What is her name?"

"Tenten." Jiraiya laughed slightly inside as he heard that, Tenten Uzumaki or was it Tenten Uchiha or maybe Tenten Uzumaki-Uchiha. Now that would be an interesting name. Tsunade looked like someone just ripped her off on a bottle of sake, "Naruto, you mean the girl from team Gaia?" Tsunade asked with a question beyond the question. It was something too deep to understand for Naruto, though he did know it portioned to his sister. "Yes, Baa-chan."

A slight look of distress crossed Tsunade's face. "Naruto, before you arrived at the office…" Tsunade said franticly trying to find another bottle of sake, "Tenten was…"

* * *

Haha, a cliff hanger!! You have to review to see what happens next!!


	3. 123 were is she

Some times life gives you shit, my life gave me plot turtles. v.v so yea, please enjoy!

* * *

Earlier that day, but after seeing Naruto

Tenten stood parallel to Lee, senbon in hands ready to attack the green beast at any moment. Ever since Naruto came back she has been having a weird day. Something was wrong, her mind just couldn't focus. Everything seemed off, like she wasn't Tenten Uzumaki, she was someone else. Ever way she looked she saw something, just out of the corner of her eyes, never quite sure what it was though. Her dream from the night before was even stranger. She was in a manor, every where she looked she saw blood, lots and lots of blood. Everywhere. That not all, she also saw limbs and organs and other animal, maybe human, parts every where. Some of them looked like they had been chewed and others looked like they had been sliced. As she was walking through the building she came across the mirror, when she looked at it she saw her mouth dripping with blood. But the weirdest part was her eye's neither of them was there.

"Tenten-san!!" yelled a vary hyper, yet slightly concerned, Lee. He had crossed the field walked right in front of her and held a knife to her throat and she didn't even notice.

"Sorry Lee, I got caught up in my thoughts. Would you mind restarting the exercise?"

"Of course my youthful Flower."

Lee returned to the other side of the field, at the hold of three breathes they went at each other. Tenten jumped into the air spun to face his back launched a handful of kunai at him. He ran in a circle before they could hit him. Tenten landed and re launched into the air this time she set out senbon laced with chakra set explosions. The senbon laced themselves into the blinding green spandex. As Tenten finished turning she set of a row of shuriken after him not to blow the cover of the explosive notes. When she landed this time the branch let out under her due to termites.

Tenten crashed to the ground. Lee stopped his attack and ran towards Tenten to see if she was alright. When Lee reached her she lay unconscious on the ground. After five minutes trying to wake up Tenten he picked her up and ran to the hospital.

Back to where we left off.

Naruto mouth popped as he screamed, "HOSPITALISED!!" Naruto threw his arms up and started running in circles, "Ohh god what am I supposed to do. Is she okay? Hurt? Sick? Emotionally wounded? Oh God it's all my fault, I should have stayed in touch more I should have…."

Naruto's rant came to an end when Tsunade knocked him out. "Jiraiya, pick him up, were heading to the hospital." Tsunade and Jiraiya were suddenly vary ashamed of themselves. Neither of them had ever really bothered to look after more than Minto's son. Never went though his stuff, never bothered to check any documents with his name on it. Now because they hadn't checked after a dead friend, student, and comrade they neglected their duties.

It had never been a secret that Naruto wanted to be Hokage. Just like it had never been a secret that Tenten had looked up to and wanted to be like Tsunade. Hell, it was in both their rights to do both. The children of one of their students and a Hokage after all. Maybe Tenten had known all along that Tsunade and Jiraiya were her god parents and chose to look up to her. Tsunade had been asked by Tenten to take her on as an apprentice.

*Flash back Prince appears*

Tenten enters the office and takes in everything as she looks around before she addresses Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, would you take me on as your student? I wish to become stronger to protect those that need me, yet I don't mean to become a medical nin, I want to be able to fight like you though." Tsunade had taken one look at the girl in front of her and made up her mind. She didn't want to help her, she was some nameless girl with no family, not even a family name, who is overshadowed by her team mates, and yet she think Tsunade can help her. Ha, that girl was some type of joke. Tsunade had also told her just that a little more crud then needed. Besides she had to teach that pick haired bipolar bitch how to give up on a guy that is basically dead to you.

*Flash back Prince is kidnapped by the Princess of foreshadowing, and I am off to kill her cause the flash back Prince is mine!*

A tear slid down Tsunade's check as she thought about how cruel she was to Tenten.

*At the hospital*

Tenten woke up to the sound of a soft snoring. Her eyes wondered to the sores of the snoring. The sores of the snoring were Naruto. He was sitting in a chair with his head on the bed. She lifted her hand and started to stroke his hair. "Eh-hem", came from the other side of the room catching her attention. She looked over to see Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san standing across the room. Tenten immediately removed her hand form the blond. "Ts- Tsunade-sama. Uh, what are you doing now?"

"We know Tenten" said the slowly coming to terms with he read toad sage.

* * *

Okay Review, suggestions, just want to talk? prease the pretty little butten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Children of the Forth

Tenten stared at the slug princess in shock. How could she know? "Umm.. Ahh… Ehh…."

"It's okay Tenten," the toad sage said, "He told us."

This caused Tenten to look down at the blonde her hand rested on. "Do you know that we could never spend time together during the day because he was afraid that someone would find out?" Tears slipped down the weapons mistress face, as she stroked the boys head. "Or that I couldn't even use the same last name, for the same reason?"

*From the outside*

Ino, the biggest gossip in town, walked past Tenten's hospital room long enough to hear her say "Do you know that we could never spend time together during the day because he was afraid that someone would find out?" Her mouth fell open. "Or that I couldn't even use the same last name, for the same reason?

Who would have guessed that Naruto and Tenten where an item, let alone a series one, thought the big mouth, Tenten and Naruto always seemed like they were aquatinters, not lovers. She couldn't wait to tell Sakura.

*Back to Tenten*

Tsunade walked up to Tenten and gave her a hug, "I'm so so so so sorry Tenten. I really am. We, Jiraiya and I, should have been there for you."

Tenten shrugged away from the hug, "What's it matter now, we made it to ninja's just fine."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both understood were she was coming from. She had grown up in a world nether of them ever could truly understand, she had to forsake who she is, even if that's not who she truly is.

"Tenten, do you know your real name?"Asked Jiraiya.

Tenten nodded her head, "Tenten Uchiha-Namikaze."

Jiraiya nodded his head wondering if the kids had put two and two together about their family. As if she could read his mind Tenten answered, "In the letter to us they told us everything. Who mom is, who dad is, family Justus, and Who I came from."

"So you know then."

"Yes, but he doesn't, the letter saying who I am, was addressed to me, and me alone, so I kept it a secret from him. After he got assigned to the same team as Sasuke, I knew I would have to be more careful because of the rivalry between them, cause Sasuke would drive Naruto until he would do anything to have an upper hand on Sasuke, so if Naruto knew I was also Sasuke's sister he could use it to startle him in an attack, and then there would be lots of problems."

Tsunade agreed silently with what Tenten was saying. Tenten, was definitely a Namikaze, cause it was just like her father to do something like that.

"Tenten, may I ask you a question?" the slug princess asked. Tenten nodded.

"Would you mind if I made a public anouncment of who you and Naruto are, so that way the hiding would end?" Tenten looked towards her and nodded, "Only if he doesn't mind."

Tsunade nodded, "Tomorrow be ready, for at noon I will call a public meeting and let it be none."

Tenten nodded. Jiraiya nodded at everything the girls where saying, as he nodded and picked up the sleeping boy, "As you girls continue to chit chat, I will be taking the boy home." With that Jiraiya departed.

The slug princess looked at her God Daughter one last time before she left for the night. Tenten was just another bruised up shinobi yesterday and today she is family. Scratch that she has always been family, she just never new.

"Tsunade-sama. I have a request." Tsunade looked at the girls eyes, awaiting the question.

"I request to be taught how to control me Sharingan by the same person who taught Sasuke." As Tsunade nodded at the girl, she saw her eye's change, from brown to the Sharingan. "I need to be able to control it." Again Tsunade nodded. With that she left.

*The next day. 15 minutes before noon to be exact.*

Everyone was gathering around the Hokage tower awaiting her announcement. Several Ninja's had gathered on roof tops near by to observe the announcement at well.

(AUTHURS NOTE!!!!!!!!.... Sasuke was brought back with Naruto in the earlier episodes. My way not the story way.)

Naruto and Tenten's team where among the Ninja.  
*To the Teams*

Sasuke sat on the edge of the building, slightly wondering why Sakura had dragged him here. I mean come on it couldn't be that big of an announcement. Beside him sat the pick haired doctor. Her eyes traveling the roof tops for friendly looking ninja.

All of a sudden a load sound broke the silence around Sasuke and Sakura. "My Youthful love, date me and I will protect you forever." Sakura sighed and began screaming the answer.

Neji came up beside Sasuke. Both where the quite ones of their group. Suddenly Tsunade emerged and all went quite and watched.

*Tsunade, Tenten Jiraiya, and Naruto 5 minutes before noon.*

Tenten was still dealing with the head ache from last night when she had told Naruto that she was not only his big sister, but Sasuke's big sister as well. First he had been really quite, then he started to be made at me for not telling him, then he was happy.

Naruto across the room was struggling to tie the clock onto him to hide who he was till he was announced. Tenten noticing her brothers' dilemma walked over to him and gave him a hand.

Jiraiya was waiting by the exit with Tsunade waiting for the children.

Walked out with Jiraiya and the children behind her. When she stood at the front of the stage Jiraiya took the left of her. Tenten and Naruto who took the right of her with their hoods up to hide who they were.

"Citizens of Konoha, after 15 years since the Forth Hokage died, we have come across two very important things that were left to this amazing city by him. These two things have been left unknown fat to long, and today I will revile these things."

*Quick flash to the ninja's*

Lee, "Anyone seen Tenten?"

Everyone nodded that they hadn't seen her, the Sakura spoke up, "I haven't seen Naruto lately either."

*Quick flash to the Ninja's over.*

"The two things that he left us with was his children. His son and his daughter. I would like to take this chance to introduce them to you." One of the hooded figures walked forward. "This is the Forth Hokage's son Naruto," He took off his head to the gasps, "Namikaze." All that knew him, or knew of him, could not believe what they heard. "And his daughter Tenten," now the few who knew her either momentarily stopped breathing, or blinked several times, "Uchiha-Namikaze", Now a couple fainted.


	5. The Letters

**I am so so so so so so so sorry about the long gap between the chapters, i will try not to do this agian. School has been eating away at my time, and then other stuff but back to the point, i own nothing, whish i did, but i dont, so here you go**

* * *

Naruto looked over to his sister, he couldn't believe it, Tenten-nii-san was an Uchiha? His sister turned to him and gave him a smile saying she would explain latter. Her team mate Lee had fainted when he had fainted to the knowledge of her name. Sasuke-teme looked like he was choking on something, and Kakashi looked like someone had burned his book.

Tenten and Naruto slowly fallowed behind Tsunade and Jiraiya as they left the area and returned to the Hokage's tower. We sat down outside the door of the Hokage's office while Tsunade Jiraiya talked about something or another. Naruto turned to his sister awaiting an explanation. Tenten didn't turn to look at him as she started to speak, "Naruto, have you ever noticed how close in age we are? We are just three months apart…"

She turned to look at him, "My birthmother was the first Lady of the Uchiha house, Sasuke's mother." She watched as Naruto slowly took in this new information. "I was born exactly nine months before Sasuke, you see, I am a product of a rape, no one ever found out who the rapist was. The Uchiha Lord wanted nothing to do with me, he didn't want anyone to know of me, so dad said that he would take me. And he did."

Naruto watched as his sister talked, she seemed so emotion less though out the story, except at the end. So that is why she never told him. She was an unwanted child, a rape child, a sob story, that is why she didn't tell him. Tenten couldn't stand being a sob story.

As Naruto was contemplating what he just learned Tenten was replaying a very old and treasured memory. A memory of her and her brother in the park. _She was in the park; she was waiting for her brother, no not Naruto, her older brother Itachi. She had already read the letter from her father telling her who she was and where she was from. Around age 5 Itachi started to visit her once a month. He didn't know the fourth had adopted her, just that his little sister was named Tenten, so that narrowed down the such for one. Itachi always brought a little something for his sister, he hated the fact his father got rid of her, she was a little angel compared to Sasuke who was always whining about something. He couldn't help but make sure she was okay, especially today because he may never see her again, not after tomorrow at least. "Tenten," He called to her, "my little Dragon, how are you today? Enjoying the warm weather?" The afternoon continued like that for a while till the afternoon came to a close. Then Itatchi turned to his little sister, "Dragon, this is the last time you are going to see me for a real long time okay?" A little Tenten raised her head with tears in her eyes, the locket Itachi had just given her shining around her little neck. "Don't cry Dragon, for no matter where I go I will always love you my dear little sister, I have to do something very bad in order to protect you, so please don't cry, for then I too will be sad." With that he kneeled down and hugged her, "Now little Dragon, this locket I gave you will let me keep you safe, even when I'm very far way." He stood up with that waved good bye and walked away. _

Tenten opened her eyes after reliving her memory to see Sasuke standing in front of her with his signature emotionless face on. When he noticed that she had opened her eyes he stared him down with his cold eyes, "Don't look at me that way, branch member, I am the head of this family and I will be treated as such."

Tenten held in a laugh to what her little brother said as the door behind her opened to Tsunade who was also trying to hold in a laugh, "Sasuke, as a member of the Uchiha clan I am sure that you are aware that the oldest member of the main house family is allowed to be the leader of the Uchiha clan, since Itachi is a missing nin, the job falls onto the next member in the family." Naruto noticed the sad look in his sister's eye at the mention of Itachi. Sasuke was trying to figure out why Tsunade was repeating the inheritance list to him and why her and Tenten-san where smiling. "The leader of the Uchiha family then falls onto Tenten."

Sasuke stopped breathing all together, not only did he just discover him and Itachi were not the only Uchiha's, but now he just found out the other Uchiha was his sister! The day was just not going well for him. Tenten, this unknown girl, is suddenly the Uchiha head!! That is just couldn't have been happening. "Sasuke-kun, you need to relax a little and breath, you need the air, your turning purple." The Uchiha was in fact purple form lack of air in him.

Tsunade-sama suddenly remember she was holding a box in her hands and made motions for everyone to quit moving so she could say something. "Tenten, I believe this is for you, it was left her years ago with your name on it with instruction to give it to you when you awaked you blood line limit form its seal." She handed Tenten the box as she tried to guess who it was from, "Sasuke, I also have a box from you, I assume from the same person." She handed a box to him similar to size of the one she gave Tenten.

Tenten pulled open the string holding the package together, it opened up to a pile of letters, and a small box snuggled into it. Tenten opened the first letter:

To my Dragon,

I am writing this to tell you that I love you and Sasuke very much. Even thought I will have to do some terrible things I only feel that it is right that you should know why, for one day Dragon you will be ruling this family, whatever is left of it. I took the life of so many from our clan because they plotted to over though the Hokage and destroy the week with in us. I fear that if they where to learn of you, they would consider you a threat and kill you. That is something I could never allow my little Dragon. I wish to see nothing more than to see you guide this family with that strength I see deep within you every time I look at you. You are, I believe little one, destined to regain the glory of this once mighty clan, and I hope I will live to see that day. Please take care of Sasuke for me, I know that he can be very rash, and he is attention crave, no one truly gives him the attention he needs, and I'm afraid to say that it is my fault for that, you see my shadow was always baring down on him, and I worry about that. In the other letters I enclosed in this box are instructions to family technic's and secrets that only the main house knows about our Blood line. Also there is a little box in there, in this box lies the key to the Uchiha vault.

Take care Dragon, Love

Itachi

Tenten couldn't believe what she had just read. How, how could her birth clan be so cruel?

Sasuke was also reading a letter that was in his box:

Little brother,

I am sure that by the time you are reading this you will know all about Tenten. What you don't know probably is the story of why you never knew of her. Besides members of the main house, no one knows of her, you see 18 months before you were born Mother was raped. The rapist managed to impregnate her. The rapist was never caught and mother ended up giving birth to a baby girl, who was immediately given away to another family. When she was 5 we started to sit down once a month and get to know each other, and soon I truly knew that even though mother and father would never love her, that I would love her as the sister she is, and I hope you come to love her as a sister as well. Inside this box are instructions of family secrets of our Blood line, and a box. This box contains the only other key, I gave Tenten the other one, to the Uchiha vault, may both of you lead our family name from this tarnish and make us a proud clan again.

I love you my little brother,

Itachi

* * *

**Alrighty my lovly little readers, i would like to know what you think of the story, what you would like to see in the stroy, and just any over all suggestions. so PLEASE review. ^.^**


End file.
